papaya_mangofandomcom-20200213-history
Mini Pretorius
Minerva "Mini" Mallory Pretorius is the daughter of Matilda and Phillippus Pretorius, her parents are divorced and she lives with her mom mostly. Her mom remarried to Giovanni Malatesta whom she didn't trust at first due to constantly seeing her mom in heartbreak after heartbreak and gains a half-sister named Gelsomina. Mini was formerly apart of the clique known as The Porcelain Dolls alongside Lola Prendergast, Nguyễn Xuân Liên, and Grace de Staël. She and her friends later became apart of what is known as The Love Club with Freya Toussaint, Luca Oleander, Mango Kis, Nesrin Lepsy, Alo Collingwood, and Remington Hawking. Background Early Life Era of The Porcelain Dolls Storyline Mini Pretorius/storyline Personality Mini is initially described as being "the sweetest girlie you will ever meet". However, it is shown that underneath her sweet exterior, she will resort to anything in order to keep the power in her grasps, even at the expense of others. She is also shown to be very insecure about herself, as she is very self-conscious about her weight, to the point where to carefully weighs her food before eating it, suggesting that she has an eating disorder. A lot of her growth comes from becoming friends with Lola again and forgiving her and moving on from her's and Jericho's relationship. And her moving on and slowly accepting that she can't have control all the time or else she'll drive herself crazy. Appearance Mini is of beautiful young women standing at 5'9" and is very skinny with small breasts, narrow hips, and a small but tight bum. She has curly blonde hair and strong icey blue eyes with long eyelashes that she often adds mascara to intensify. Another notable facial feature of her's is her freckles, heart-shaped face and peach colored lips. Tattoos * She has her deceased best friend and oldest daughter's name "Grace" tattooed on her right ankle. She later added her other two children's Sloane and Finn also on her body, "Sloane" is on her left ankle and "Finn" is on her left ribacge below her breast. * Mini also has a swan tattoo on her right leg and arrows on the back of her left leg. * Mini has a tattoo covering her whole left forearm which says “Beulah.” It comes from the Bible verse Isaiah 62:4 “No longer will they call you Deserted, or name your land Desolate. But you will be called Hephzibah, and your land Beulah; for the LORD will take delight in you, and your land will be married.” Abilities Magical * Magic: Mini uses magic by borrowing the power of spirits, thus allowing her to interfere with the natural laws of the world. ** Potion Creation: Mini specialty is the potions she creates. She can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. ** Restoration Magic: Mini can utilize a form of magic that returns broken living/non-living targets to their optimal state such as infusing life energy into a living being in order to heal it or giving it back its vitality or restoring life in the environment, such as forests or animal life, reconstructing ruins or destroyed buildings, etc. * Longevity: As a witch, Mini possesses an extremely long lifespan beyond that of normal humans and will stop aging like a human when she reaches her mid twenties. Possessions Relationships Mini Pretorius/relationships Etymology * Minerva is possibly derived from Latin mens meaning "intellect", but more likely of Etruscan origin. Minerva was the Roman goddess of wisdom and war, approximately equivalent to the Greek goddess Athena. It has been used as a given name in the English-speaking world since after the Renaissance. * Mallory is from an English surname which meant "unfortunate" in Norman French. It first became common in the 1980s due to the television comedy 'Family Ties', which featured a character by this name. * Pretorius is from Latin praetor meaning "leader". This name was adopted in the 17th century by Wesselius Praetorius as a Latin translation of his previous surname Schulte. It is now common in South Africa. Trivia * She is of Scottish, Afrikaner, Dutch, French and German. * She can speak French, Spanish, and Afrikaners and know's basic German. * Mini can play both the piano and the cello. * Her familiar is a large white cat named Bianca. * She is bisexual. * She grew up Catholic. Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Pretorius family Category:House of Malatesta Category:The Love Club Category:The Porcelain Dolls Category:LGBTQ+ characters Category:Witches Category:Technical Class Category:Cruel Paradise characters